


The Waitress

by Crystalized18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalized18/pseuds/Crystalized18
Summary: Alex agreed to a blind date, to which she immediately regrets. That is until said date takes her to a restaurant and she meets the waitress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I'm having a little trouble (again) on writing the chapter for Accidentally on Purpose. So I decided to write a one shot (again) to keep your talex hearts happy. I'm working on the AoP chapter too I promise!!

Alex just wants to go home. She knew it was a mistake to agree to this blind date from Syd, knowing her intention to set her up with one of Dom's soccer teammates in an effort to make 'badass soccer babies' as Sydney would put it. But Alex couldn't say no to the pregnant forward. Partly because she was a afraid of what might happen if she said no, but also because Alex was too nice of a person to reject her best friends attempt to make Alex happy.

Her date, John, started by picking Alex up 20 minutes late. Was it completely horrible? No, not necessarily, considering she wasn't even looking forward to this date. But annoying? Yes. To add on to that, he didn't even plan the date. He walked to one of the fanciest restaurants in Portland thinking he could get a table in 15 minutes. And, to his dismay, he couldn't. After trying 2 more restaurants, and failing, they finally found themselves seated in a booth in a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant named Perry's. Alex didn't hate the place, in fact, it was actually pretty cute and lowkey. She just didn't exactly like the company. 

John started off by attempting to hold Alex's hand across the table while looking at the menus- to which Alex just laughed at and rejected. Alex looked eagerly to the aisle to try and spot the waiter so she can get this date over with as quickly as possible. John, who still sported red cheeks from his failed move from before, silently read the menu across from Alex. Alex studied a small posted on one of the walls for a few minutes when she felt a presence next to her. 

"Hey, my name is Tobin and I'll be your server for today. How are y'all doing on this fine evening?" The waitress, Tobin, said with a big smile on her face. 

Alex felt as if the whole place stood still while she looked up at Tobin. She was pretty - beautiful even - while wearing her slightly too large work uniform. Her smile lit up the already darkish room, her hair was dirty blonde and in a loose ponytail with small strands framing her face. She seemed to have no makeup on, yet she looked as if she was glowing. Her voice was low, but nice, and Alex felt as if she could listen to her talk all day. Tobin's eyes sparkled as she looked at Alex, and Alex felt as if they were the only two in the restaurant. 

"I-uh-we're fine," Alex answered awkwardly, still in a daze from the women before her. 

Tobin smiled at her before saying,"Awesome! I'm gunna start by taking your drink requests and I'll be back to take your orders. Sound good?" 

"Yeah." A voice said from the other side of the booth, startling Alex. For a moment she completely forgot she was on a date with this guy. 

Tobin gave a thumbs up and Alex smiles at the action to which Tobin playfully winks back at. The wink sends Alex's mind into overdrive. "What would you like to drink today?" She asks us while taking out a notepad and pen. 

"We'll both take waters, thanks." John says shortly while narrowing his eyes at Tobin. Alex looks at John shockingly at his decision to answer for the both of us. Tobin seems just as put off about it as Alex is and turns to her. "What would you like to drink miss...?" She asks. 

"Morgan," She begin, feeling the blush already filling her cheeks, "Alex Morgan." 

Tobin's smile widens. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Morgan," She says while playfully curtsying, which the forward laughs fondly at, "and what would you like to drink?" She asks, emphasizing on 'you'. 

Alec smiles widely and answers,"A double chocolate shake please." 

"Fantastic choice! The chocolate shake is no doubt just...mwah!" She exclaims, saying the last part while kissing her fingers like the chefs do. Alex giggles at her gesture and look over to John who looks downright annoyed. The forward feels herself internally laugh. 

"And for you sir? A water?" Tobin says, shifting her attention to John. 

"Yeah." John mumbles in reply. 

"Alright then," Tobin says as she finished writing in the pad and flips it closed before continuing, "I'll be back with your drinks and then I'll take your orders." And with one last smile she turns around and heads back to what Alex presumes is the kitchen. The forward couldn't help keep her eyes from traveling to Tobin's back side as she walks away. John clears his throat and her eyes snap back to him. 

"A chocolate shake huh? Aren't you like in shape or something?" He asks. 

Alex roll me eyes. "I work out, yes, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy a desert every once in a while." 

They're stuck in an awkward silence that Alex makes no effort to escape from and finds herself wishing for Tobin to return. She takes this moment to whisk out her phone and subtly send a text to Sydney.

___________________________  
Syd  
worst. date. ever.   
delivered 7:20 pm 

Not even having a little bit of fun?

Ha! I'm having a better time with the waitress than him  
delivered 7:21 pm 

Yikes! Sorry bud, didn't know he'd be a bore...  
Is she cute?

Hella.   
delivered 7:24 pm 

Ooooh get some!

Working on it ;)   
delivered 7:25 pm   
___________________________

Alex notices Tobin walking back to the table so she puts her phone away and anxiously waits. 

"Here's your water sir, and I'm sorry Alex but your shake is going to have to be personally hand made by me so it might take a little longer, but don't worry, I'll make it extra special for you." She says as she sets the glass of water down in front of John. 

Alex feels her cheeks heat up as she laughs at Tobin's comment. "I better not be disappointed." Alex say jokingly.

Tobin laughs. "Oh trust me, you won't. I make the best shakes in Portland!" She announces proudly while mimicking filling her fingernails. 

Alex lets out a giggle. "We'll see." She says teasingly. 

Tobin gives another wink at Alex before walking away back to the kitchen door. 

"I doubt she makes the best shakes in Portland." John mumbles out. 

Alex resists the urge to roll her eyes at the comment. Instead, she opens her phone back up and starts playing candy crush. 

"So...what are you thinking of getting?" John asks awkwardly.

"Probably the burger. Or maybe the grilled chicken." Alex says absentmindedly. 

"The chicken is okay, but the burger is the best." John says.

Alex sighs. "I'm not sure. I'm leaning more to the chicken right now. What about you?" She asks. She may not like the guy, but hey, if she's getting free food out of this she might as well be a little nice and keep the conversation going.

"I think I'm going for the spaghetti." He answers. 

"Nice." Alex says nodding along.

"Yeah..." John awkwardly trails off. 

John and Alex makes small talk while they wait for Tobin to come back. The latter waits more excitedly than the other. Finally, Tobin walks back over to the table with the shake in her hand.

"Alright, here's the big reveal." Tobin jokes as she sets the shake down in front of Alex. 

Alex smiles and grabs ahold of the straw, but stops from leaning in when she notices Tobin starting at her. 

"What?" Alex says with a laugh. 

Tobin smiles. "I just want to see what your reaction will be to the best shake in Portland. Go on..." She says. 

Alex shakes her head in disbelief but does as she's told, as she feels herself start to blush with Tobin's eyes on her for so long. She take a sip and her eyes widen as she lets out a moan. "This is so good!" Alex says.

"Yes!" Tobin says while fist pumping, "I knew you'd like it. And for that epic response, it'll be on the house." Tobin exclaims, winking at Alex -yet again-. Alex's head turns to mush -yet again- at Tobin's wink. 

"That won't be necessary." John says from across the booth, "We're on date," he says emphasizing on the 'date' part before continuing, "and I want to pay for my dates full meal." 

Tobin's smile slides off her face, and Alex wishes she could do something to make it come back. "Right. Sorry bro, didn't mean to...um...interrupt." Tobin says shyly while rubbing the back of her neck. 

"You weren't!" Alex says. "Interrupting, I mean. That was a really sweet offer, Tobin, thank you." 

Tobin looks back over at Alex and gives her a small smile. It doesn't quite reach her eyes like the previous ones, but it still makes Alex swell with pride nonetheless at the fact that she was able to make her do so.

"No problem." Tobin says softly. 

"Can we order now already? We've been waiting for hours. Your tip ain't going to be so good if you keep this up." John complains. 

Alex gasps and narrows her eyes at John from across the table. "Don't talk to her lik-" She starts to say, but is cut off by Tobin. 

"It's alight Alex. I kind of deserve it, I've been bothering you guys way too much. What would you like to order?" She asks while pulling out her little notepad. 

Alex sighs and reluctantly closes her mouth as John starts to order. Alex watches Tobin as she focus scribbles down his order. Her eyebrows furrow in concentration and Alex feels a smile start to make its way on her face as she watches Tobin. 

"And for you?" Tobin shifts her attention to Alex. 

"Huh?" Alex says, still in a daze from Tobin-watching. "Oh! I-um- I'm having a little trouble deciding between a burger and grilled chicken. Any recommendations?" Alex asks. 

Tobin taps the pen against her chin feigning deep concentration. "Hmm the burger is actually really good here." 

Alex smiles. "Burger it is then. I was leaning more toward that anyways." Tobin laughs and writes down the order. Alex sneaks a look over to John and see a deeply annoyed look on his face. When Tobin leaves Alex puts on an innocent smile and looks over at John. 

"What happened to 'I'm leaning more toward grilled chicken'?" John asks. 

Alex shrugs her shoulders. "Guess I changed my mind." 

Once again the pair make awkward small talk while waiting for the arrival of their food. They chat about the upcoming Timbers and Thorns games, Alex's work in sports marketing, John's wish to go back to school to earn his masters, and for a moment, Alex feels bad for the way she's been treating him. 

Until she sees Tobin walking back and remembers what he said to her. 

"Alrighty, one plate of spaghetti for the mister and a delicious burger for the lady. Will that be all for you all right now?" She asks. 

"Yes." John says shortly. 

Tobin plays with the string that's hanging from her apron. "Okie dokie. Then I'll be off and if you two need anything just wave me down. Enjoy yall's meals." She says before walking alway. 

Alex looks disappointedly at Tobin's back. She was expecting more conversation between with her. She sighs and looks at her food before beginning to eat. 

After a couple minutes of silently eating, Alex hears a burst of laughter coming from another part of the restaurant. She looks over and sees Tobin at a table with a group of girls, laughing. 

Alex's stomach clenches at the sight of some of the girls giving Tobin googly-eyes. Tobin seems oblivious to the admiring stares and continues to crack jokes. 

'That should be me, laughing and joking with her.' Alex thinks jealously. 

She goes back to eating her food, glancing at the table every so often. She locks eyes with Tobin for a split second, but quickly turns back to her food. She hears footsteps approach their table and her heartbeat quickens for what's about to come. 

"How are you guys doing?" Tobin asks nicely. 

"We're fine, thanks." John says shortly. 

Tobin nods and gives Alex a small smile before turning to walk away. Alex yells out,"Wait!" Tobin turns back around quickly. Not knowing what to say, for she only called out for Tobin to wait so she wouldn't leave so soon, Alex was stuck. "I-uh...wanna hear a joke?" She asks, lamely.

Tobin's face lights up with amusement. "Sure. Let's here it." 

Alex can hear John say, "Are you kidding me?" from the other side, but Tobin's smile is too beautiful for her to care. 

Alex frantically racks her brain for a joke to tell Tobin. "Uhhh- why didn't the toilet paper cross the road?" 

Tobin's eyebrows furrow in confusion-to which Alex finds endearing. "I don't know." 

"It got stuck in a crack." Alex answers. 

Tobin is silent for a second before letting out a bark of laughter. John lets out a snort. 

Tobin continues to laugh as she says, "Oh-my-gosh...that was...that was so bad!" 

Alex grins at the sight before her- Tobin's bright smile and her flushed cheeks from laughing. Alex sees Tobin start to walk away, and she immediately tries to find something to say so she won't leave. 

"Do you like working here?" She asks frantically once she starts to see Tobin leave. 

Tobin nods. "I love it here. It's so chill. And it's actually my sisters restaurant, I don't actually work here but I like to come and help." 

Alex nods. "That's really cool. Where do you actually work?" 

"I'm a high school soccer coach actually." Tobin says. 

Alex feels a smile coming onto her face. "Really? I love soccer! I play in the rec league here in town." 

"Wow really? That's pretty sweet!" Tobin exclaims. 

Alex nods her head enthusiastically. "You should come and join the team! We're looking for new players. That is-if you still play." Alex asks shyly.

"Oh I still play," Tobin says, almost challengingly, "That sounds really fun actually." 

John clears his throat and Tobin looks at Alex apologetically. "I-uh-sorry...I'll be back to check on you guys later." She stutters out before turning to leave. 

Alex looks over at John. "Do you have to be so rude to her?" She asks, annoyed. 

He rolls his eyes. "She's literally flirting with you right in front of me. You're my date." He states, taking a sip of his water. 

"I'm not your anything, actually." Alex says coldly. 

"Whatever. Just tell me one thing, are you into me or not?" He asks. 

"Not." Alex says immediately. 

John laughs bitterly. "Well then I'm out." He says as he stand up and leaves. 

"Are you just going to leave me here with the check?" I ask in shock.

"No. I left money on the table. No tip of course. Now are you coming or not? I'll drop you off at your house." John tells Alex. 

Anger builds up in the pit of her stomach. "I'm staying here." She says defiantly. 

"No surprise there." John says one last time before walking out. 

Alex sighs and reclines back into her seat. She continues to eat her food slowly, hoping to buy some time for Tobin to come back out. But instead, anther lady by the name of Katie came and helped Alex. 

Alex didn't say anything, but was disappointed to not see Tobin. She was so bummed out that she even ordered a plate of fries and another shake to buy some more time. 

On her third small shake of the evening, Tobin finally came out from the back. She looked over at Alex's table and looked surprise to see Alex still sitting there, contently sipping on her shake. 

Alex, who was previously engrossed in an intense game of Candy Crush and didn't notice the tan waitress walking up to her, looked up in shock. "Tobin," she breathed out, "hey." 

"Hey...you're still here?" Tobin said more like a question. 

"Um-yeah. I'm still here." Alex says, starting to blush. 

"What happened to," Tobin gestures to John's empty seat with her head, "over there." 

"He left." Alex says simply. 

"Oh." Tobin replies. "I'm sorry?" She says, once again, in the form of a question. 

"Don't be." Alex tells her, while giving her a smile. "The date wasn't going very well anyways. I had more fun with the waiter than I did with him." She laughs. 

For the first time that night she sees Tobin blush-and damn, was that a sight to see. 

"Is that so?" Tobin asks with a teasing smile. 

Alex nods. "Yupp." She says popping the 'p'. "If only said waitress would just ask me out to some ice cream or something, this night wouldn't be totally bad." Alex hints. 

The grin Tobin gives her is makes Alex all warm and fuzzy all over. She makes it her goal to have Tobin smiling like that all the time. 

"I get off in 2 minutes." Tobin says, already untying her apron. 

"I'll be waiting." Alex says with a smile as she watches Tobin scamper back to the kitchen to clock out. 

Maybe this date didn't start out the way she wanted...but she'd defiantly have to thank Syd (and even John) for bringing her here to meet Tobin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think! Also, if you have any requests feel free to leave them down below :)


End file.
